Batman
Bruce Wayne is Gotham's favorite son who is frequently the face of Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation. Sometimes he ends up on page 6, and sometimes he makes a fool of himself at social parties. The Batman is a seemingly omnipresent force in Gotham City; despite the fact that few have seen him and many are sure he actually does not exist. He has been rumored to endanger the youth, as sometimes he is said to have a brightly-costumed adolescent or teenager in his retinue. Others call him a menace and a threat to the safety of the city. Those a bit more savvy know he is involved in the Justice League, an association of powerful superheroes. Those who know him, know better than to talk about him -- they're pretty certain he's listening. Background It started with a flash of light. The light didn't come from a dying world, a lightning bolt smashing chemicals or an alien ring. It came from a 9 mm automatic pistol in a back alley behind a newly renovated movie theater. The theater was showing 'The Mark of Zorro'. Flash. Dr. Thomas Wayne grabs at his chest and falls. To young Bruce it's like a huge tree collapsing or a bridge pillar shattering. Mrs. Martha Wayne struggles briefly with the man. Her pearl necklace breaks. "Thomas! You've killed him!" Flash! Now two bodies lie still. The robber's footsteps echoing as he runs. Bruce kneels by his parents wondering, "What happens now?" There were hands helping him up for starters, throwing a coat around him. Lt. Gordon was trying to take a statement while talking him down. Dr. Thompkins giving him a check up and then something to drink to calm down. Then Alfred Pennyworth arrived in his chauffeur's uniform extending his hand. "Come Master Bruce," he said. Like that the plucked the boy out of the whirl of police, doctors and reporters and no one got in his way. "What happens now?" Bruce stammered as they left the police station. For one moment Alfred's reserve cracked. He couldn't look his young master in the eye for just a moment. Then in as steady a voice as he was capable of he said, "We ... we go home Master Bruce." The funeral was a huge affair. The Governor, the Mayor, all the upper crust; the Lawsons, Blakes, the Kanes, the Crownes, the Elliots, and the Cobblepots. After everyone left Bruce walked through the mansion's empty halls. He wondered "What happens now?" It took a few weeks to forget about Bruce. He kept a low profile, homeschooling, no activities outside the occasional movie. Lt. Gordon didn't forget him. Neither did Dr. Tompkins. They worried. It came to no surprise to Gordon when the boy simply left when he was 14. No one had a god answer for Bruce asking, "What happens now?" What happens to his parents' killer? Does he get away? What happens to me? Do I always have to feel this way? What happens to all the people, all the victims?Do we just let this go on? For seven years Bruce traveled and he studied. He learned martial arts in hidden monasteries the world forgot. He learned man hunting from the mercenary Henri Ducard. He learned discipline and inner strength from the O-sensei. There were many more. He worked passage on tramp freighters or paid for airline passage, whatever suited him. Sometimes he lived on the streets is the most impoverished and dangerous slums in the world. He saw many predators and many victims. Seven years later he quietly retuned to Gotham City and an overjoyed Alfred. "What happens now?" Alfred asked with the slightest of smirks. "I apply to the FBI," Bruce said. That didn't last long. After some research Bruce discovered the red tape and management maneuvering in the Bureau was not to his liking. The Police were much the same and in Gotham almost completely corrupt. So one night Bruce hit the streets alone searching for something he couldn't name. What he found was a pimp slapping his underage working girl around. In the brawl that ensued Bruce was knifed in the leg, the laceration nicking his femoral artery. He escaped as police arrived and went home, still bleeding and debating whether to wake Alfred to administer aid or just bleed out. "What happens now?" He thought. A bat flew through the window. Bruce watched fascinated, his wounds forgotten as the creature flew through the cluttered room and then escaped out the open window. A survivor. A creature of shadows and the night. People were terrified of bats but they kept vermin in check. Bruce sat up and rang for Alfred. It took weeks to gather the most basic equipment for what he planned next. A protective suit, mask and cape were fabricated from old Wayne Tech projects that failed to find a backer. Alfred said it was often cheaper to get more soldiers than assure the ones you had would live. He helped with the cosmetic features of the suit. Forensic gear was brought into the caverns under Wayne Manor, robotic construction machinery expanded grottoes and built vehicle ramps. "Why all this? Why?" Alfred asked. "No one ... should have to feel the way I was made to feel in that alley. Criminals should be made to fear." "You're declaring a war on crime?" " ... Sure," Bruce said sliding his cowl on. "You're going to clean up Gotham City ... on your own?" Alfred was finally raising his voice now in concern for the man he loved like a son. "One man?" Bruce turned around and stepped out of the shadows, eyes invisible behind reflective lenses. With a swirl of his cape he stood taller, somehow larger and quieted further protest from the butler. "I'm Batman." "You're Batman? What does that mean?" Commissioner Gordon demanded of the shadowy figure. "Consider me a concerned citizen, a friend. The CD I gave you has full background checks on all the officers in your anti-corruption task force. Two of them were bought. My guess by Rupert Thorne." "I'm supposed to take your word for this?" "No. You're supposed to double-check the evidence I gave you. Draw your own conclusions." "You're pretty full of ... hey where'd you go?" "Haha Hoohoohoo! Hahaha!" "What happens now?" "Haha ... excuse me? Well I've disarmed you, noob. Your gadget belt is across the room, you're handcuffed eagle to a steel table. Dismemberment, disfigurement, disembowelment followed by death ... wait I have it! I'll disarm you ... again!" "You're going to cut my arms off?" "Yeah. Funny joke eh?" "It's not a joke." "Ha ... what?!" "It's a pun, a comical juxtaposition of homonyms or word meanings. A joke sets up a premise which it concludes in a humorous or ironic fashion. You should know that." "Ahhh shaddap! Imma saw your pie hooks off right now. Show you." "With a hacksaw? It'll take you forever. Here, use the bone saw." "Maybe I want to take f ... how did you get your hand ..." >Pow< The enemies kept on coming: Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face. Bruce was having troubles keeping up. It didn't help that he made every effort not to use lethal force and they all would certainly kill him given a chance. After a year of fighting crime alone Bruce was at the Haley Circus when tragedy struck. He watched as the Flying Graysons fell to their deaths. Their young son looked on with the same face Bruce was sure he wore more than a decade ago in Crime Alley. Batman brought their murderer to justice. He had to do that at least for Dick Grayson. Then Bruce paid Dick a visit at the orphanage. Young Dick Grayson looked at him with haunted eyes and asked dully, "What happens now?" Bruce had to swallow hard before he answered. "We ... go home." "You're adopting him?" Alfred asked watching Dick work the heavy bag. "You're telling him everything? You're taking him out with you?" "No one should feel the way I felt ... what I feel." "And being the Batman has made you whole? You can honestly say that?" "It's close enough. He can help me. Left in that orphanage he had no chance at being anything ... now he can be ..." "A replacement in case you get killed? A boy decoy? A boy hostage?" "When I'm done he'll be a boy wonder!" There were more enemies. The league of Assassins was encountered. With them came Ra's al Ghul and his daughter Talia, who Bruce knew before under another name on very intimate terms. There were other people in Bruce's second line of work as well: Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash. "Let's get one thing straight ... Mr. Wayne, I will be keeping an eye on you. Watch yourself." "How?" "When you leadlined your cowl you should have leadlined your wallet ... where you keep your driver's license." "Hunh. Your X-ray vision can read print? Amazing. Well let's understand each other Mr. Kent, if you're going to keep an eye on me, do it from Metropolis." "I go where I pl ... how did you know I ... I'm not ..." "Oh my God ... you're just a guy in a costume." "So are you." "I mean you can't -do- anything! I wield the most powerful weapon in the universe." "This thing? Pretty. Green isn't my color though." "Hey give that ..." >Pow< Aside from Robin, Bruce didn't play well with others usually. Bruce never expected to lose Robin the Boy Wonder. But Boy Wonders grow up. "Hey it's only Hudson University. Just upstate." "It's fine, Dick. It' not like this was a surprise." "Well nothing surprises you! I've already packed ... I guess this is it." "Right. So ... I'll see you." "Riiiight. Goodbye Bruce. So long Alfred!" "Are you all right Master Bruce?" "I'm glad we left him strong and independent. It's good to see him attain some normalcy and know he has choices, he can walk away from this if he chooses." "You can walk away from this too, Bruce." "Maybe. Someday. Not anytime soon." Batman needed a Robin. Helping Dick Grayson let Bruce lay a great many of his ghosts to rest. He met Jason Todd when the street hood was trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. "You do know who I am, right?" "Yeah ... you should know better than to leave your security system shut down in Crime Alley. Should I assume the position?" "No. You hungry? Come on ..." "You've overthrown alien overlords and dimensional tyrants ... but you won't rescue an Earth man on Earth?" There was further alienation. Bruce quit the Justice League when they wouldn't help him invade Markovia to rescue Lucius Fox. The U.N. had banned such action. It seemed ridiculous to Bruce. How many alien dictators had they overthrown? How many dimensions had they invaded to save? But they could rescue one earth man on Earth. Bruce had walked with gods and goddesses and found them ... lacking. He formed the Outsiders to aid him. Bruce led the Outsiders for a while. Then they seemed to outgrow him and move on. Everyone seemed to. Batman let few people into his world. Generally these were people he trained. Then he could reasonably expect them to follow his instructions. That theory fell apart when it came to Robin II. He was far less restrained than Dick Grayson, far more impulsive and he had a streak of underlying rage Dick couldn't tame or channel. It eventually led to Jason seeking his real mother and journeying across the world. He found her and the Joker. Joker savagely beat the boy, left him to die in a room wired to explode. Bruce got there moments too late. The clown escaped. The boy was dead. Then the Joker shot Barbara Gordon and paralyzed her. It strained Batman's will to the maximum, but he brought the clown down and brought him in, alive. Killing him would have been the Joker's greatest victory. It would have made Batman a sham, a phony. Bruce was not a phony, He was not a killer. Tim Drake became the third Robin. He was the first Robin to deduce Batman and the first Robin's identity. After finding and helping Dick Grayson to save a mystery he begged him to help Batman. Bruce had fallen into a dark and dangerous state. Dick refused and went off to help Batman against Two Face. When the villain captured them both Tim showed up in a Robin uniform to save the day. Tim received the most rigorous training of any Robin, first by Alfred, then Bruce and then the new Nightwing. Tim had more smarts than any Robin before him and as much guts. He seemed ready to stay a while. There were others who came and went. Some stayed, Spoiler, Red Robin, Black Bat, Bat Woman. Again helping these people let Bruce lay some ghosts to rest. He even rejoined the New Justice League. More foes were constantly popping up but Bruce had refined his many tricks to an incredible level. He was finding the super criminals less of a challenge. Crime was being beaten back. He got a little complacent maybe and that led directly to Bane. Bane was a monster, worse he was a monster with a plan. With Venom enhanced strength and mind he broke open Arkham Asylum pushed Batman to his limits and then broke him, literally. He snapped Bruce's back over his knee. Bruce was paralyzed and after recuperating left to look for a cure. Jean-Paul Valley took up the mantle of the Bat and defeated Bane. Bruce eventually found a cure at great price. The woman he loved helped him but died. Bruce returned to confront Jean-Paul, now outfitted in a formidable suit of Bat-Armor and reclaim his cowl ad identity. It could only end one way. Bruce was back in! "After all this to be buried under ... my ... giant ... penny!" Gotham City was knocked out. The quake tore apart the bridges linking the city's islands. Its was ordered evacuated by the Federal government. Batman stayed behind, as did many citizens and a considerable number of his enemies. In this No Man's Land he waged a war to take back Gotham from the criminals yet again and prevent Lex Luthor from owning the whole rebuilt city. He had earned a small rest perhaps, even in his own mind but three events prevented that. The first was the arrival of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth was confusing and surreal. To Bruce it was empty, unpopulated. Nevertheless he reconnoitered and returned with valuable information for his friends and the new heroes appearing. The second was the arrival of Talia al Ghul with Bruce's son: Damian Wayne. Okay sometimes even Batman can be surprised. A rescue was mounted with Bruce seeking the help of Carrie (Red Robin) Kelly, Cassandra Cain, and Richard Dragon. It succeeded to say the least. Bruce wasn't always sure who needed rescuing afterwards. Damian was a headstrong boy, getting it on both sides of the family with an extra helping of aristocrat from his grandfather. After some initial hard feelings Damian adopted the Batwing identity and Bruce fell into his role of trainer and father whole heartedly. He had enough practice runs. "I could have been like you except for Alfred." "A mere servant Father?" "There is nothing mere about anything Alfred Pennyworth does. You poke him at your own peril." "Please he's a butler ... what could he do?" "Heh heh heh." Damian is the most headstrong and violent assistant Batman has ever trained. Despite this raising him has brought a change in Bruce. In trying to teach Damian compassion Bruce has realized he might not be dealing with his trainees and allies in a truly efficient manner. Just because some call them human resources doesn't mean you get to strip mine them. He's now trying to move the training out of field work and combat and into the areas he reserved for himself, intelligence work, operations, logistics and undercover assignments. He has gotten taken out before. It's better if people have an idea how to run things in his absence. For that matter he isn't going to live forever. They need to know how to be their own Batman. There will always be a Batman. Personality The Batman's most ignored trait is that he is in his heart an optimist. He can and will make things better, by himself if necessary. You have to be a positive thinker to hang with gods and goddess and think a normal human can make a difference. In fact he has made a difference. Gotham has improved. The super criminals are curbed to some degree at least. He has recruited more people to his war on crime and inspired many despite working from the shadows. Persistence, hard work, and planning do pay off. Just try to include an ace or two up your sleeve, especially when dealing with gods and goddesses. Another overlooked personality trait is compassion. While Batman is bruising his knuckles and kicking butt, his alter ego -Bruce Wayne's foundation is performing many charitable acts. Even if that bat never flew in his window Bruce would have dedicated his time and money to help the poor. He also realizes many criminals feel forced into their lives through lack of opportunity and education. In this case the Batman is the stick and the Wayne Foundation the carrot coaxing them into programs to help themselves find honest and gainful employment. Batman becomes the Wayne Foundation's eyes on the street, finding good causes for their money and attention. Batman has many many negative emotions over the death of his parents. He became Batman to do something about them. Helping others and making the guilty face the consequences is the way he deals with them and stays sane. It doesn't always work. Sometimes he's surly or even angry at things he views as trifles that divert him from his mission. He adapts an aloof and commanding manner, taking charge because in his mind he can't afford to fail. Fortunately he is a good leader and usually the one with the plan. But sometimes his rage or depression threatens to overwhelm him. No one wants that. Least of all him. Darkseid: Your friend doesn't give up! Superman: Not while he's still breathing. Bruce's greatest weapon is debatable. His most reliable weapon is persistence. Batman doesn't give up. He doesn't quit. He may run away to regroup or take a breather to figure out what he did wrong. He may even let you think you won. You didn't. He will be back. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-07-21 - Kara and the Bat - Kara breaks into the Batcave to ask a favor. Scholarship talks ensue. * 2011-07-21 - Dances and Dates - Batman and Catwoman happen upon each other on a rooftop. Bruce and Selina wind up with a date as a result. *2011-07-23 - Hawkgirl's Epic Failed Visit to Gotham - Hawkgirl stops in on Gotham City in her U.S. Tour, and has an a-typical unpleasent run-in with Batman. *2011-07-25 - Bat Signals are not Pagers! - Improptu use of the Bat Signal by Kara. Supergirl meets Robin and he's a-smittin'. *2011-07-26 - The Bat, the Bastich, His Friends, and Those Legs - Batman monitors gun runners. People show up. *2011-07-27 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 1 - Batman asks Kara to do a mission. Batman gets a hug. Batman does not do hugs. *2011-07-28 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 2 - Supergirl takes out a weapon running ring for Batman, and captures its leader for the Dark Knight to interrogate. *2011-07-29 - Batman's Lighter Side - A Kara Kent Perspective - Kara Kent meets Bruce Wayne - and really likes that persona! *2011-07-30 - Supergirl Express Airlines - Bruce Wayne and others are trapped - Supergirl to the rescue! Bruce talks to Supergirl during flight to Gotham. *2011-08-03 - Kara at the A-List Party - Kara gets invited by Bruce Wayne to party - hobknobs. Meets the Governator. There's a dance and kiss. *(TRM: 2011-08-08 - Gold Digging Alien or Cradle Snatching Billionaire?) *2011-08-10 - Underage and Undercover - Kara tries to go undercover at Pengiun's club to 'help' Batman *2011-08-12 - Interview Hell - Cass shows up to interview with Perry White at the Daily Planet. Bruce Wayne sits in, and Cass leaves less than happy. *2011-08-13 - Bruce Did What?! - Cass runs into Bruce again when filling out paperwork at the Daily Planet. In the end, who hired her exactly? *2012-03-17 - Hanging with Mr. Batman - After a scuffle with supervillains, Kara tries to 'hang out' with Batman to ask his advice. *2012-03-31 - I'm Not A Clone - Kendra visits Gotham City in search of a little trouble. What she finds is Batman and he's not pleased with what he learns. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. NPC'ed Logs *2012-07-07 - Business - Sealed with a Kiss - Supergirl has a plan for financial independence by selling Kryptonian Tech, and the customer is Batman. Second Player's Logs *2013-05-20 - Sixteen Birds in Five Fighting Rings: Part 2 - Fight for Your Life! (and Ratings) - Catwoman, Zinda, Arsenal and Redtail get a tip from Oracle about where Killer Croc is taking the kidnapped teens. And become part of the show! Third Player's Logs *2013-08-25 - Mission: Intergang: Recon Only - Investigating Intergang in NYC, Batman is only there for recon. However, whenever young women are involved, nothing goes according to plan. (IT: 2013-08-25 - Mystery Man, Gangs, and Hellion!) *2013-09-07 - Six For Three - The Sinister Six decides to make some profit in Gotham City. And they thought Spider-Man was a pain, they haven't met THE QUESTION! (GG: 2013-09-07 - Sinister Six Shanghaied) *2013-09-08 - Gossiping with Bats - Batman finds Flash in the cafeteria, and decides to treat Flash like Hermes with the latest gossip on current events. *2013-09-14 - My City Bats - Batman visits St. Roch to assign a mission to one unhappy Hawk. *2013-09-22 - Wait, Robin's a GIRL?!? - Batman finds a surprise waiting for him in the Batcave. *2013-09-23 - Babysitting - Morning breakfast is interrupted when Bruce hears from Oracle...he has a son! *2013-09-24 - Family Reunion, My Son - After discovering the existence of Talia's son, Batman is determined to rescue him even from himself. *2013-09-27 - Meet Damian! - Bruce Wayne introduces his newfound son, Damian Wayne, to the world - and to shocked friends. *2013-09-29 - Never Say Sorry or Help - Batman says many things, but only a few people know how to hear them. *2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room - While investigating the Joker, Batman and his newfound Robin discover Damian is disobeying orders. *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: What is Weakness - Damian is stolen away from Bruce, and Savage has made his move. With no bars hold, Batman throws himself into protecting his family and city, even going so far as to actually ask for help. *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. *2013-12-01 - Chatty Bats - Batman with his Red Robin do some patrols and catching up, getting away from the madness called Wayne Manor. *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-28 - Cutscene: How Nightmares Begin - Bruce searches for answers after being de-aged and losing memories. *2013-12-29 - Mistakes, Loss, and Family - Carrie and Bruce spend time at the Bat Computer researching, and they talk about mistakes, loss, and the family. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2014-01-16 - Cutscene: Finding One-Self - What was broken, is now fixed by one's inner strength. *2014-01-17 - Batman Returns - What was broken is fixed, and now Bruce returns to take back the mantle and put in a new plan for his son's future. *2014-01-17 - A New Understanding - Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham and he and Damian work out a new understanding of their relationship. *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Wayne For Mayor) *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Captain America for Mayor) Fourth Player's Logs *2014-03-02 - The Awakening: ...The Demon Grounded... - Damian returns from his night on the town with Red Hood, Bruce is waiting for him. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: The Morning After - Carrie's back from her meeting with Red Hood, Damian is out for blood and Bruce has words for both of them. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: ...Before Erupting in Rage... - A challenge is issued to Robin from Red Hood, and the boy takes it like a snark-king. Just a beaten up one *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: Plans and Answers - Batman brings Robin home after his fight with the Red Hood, and after hearing what happened to Tim, Batman, Nightwing and Batwing talk identities and strategy. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall. *2014-03-29 - Cutscene: The Awakening - Shattered Dreams of a Child - A delivery is made by the Red Hood, and Alfred must delivery the news to Bruce. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening: ...Until Shattering... - Red Hood finally goes for the finale of his master plan; except things epic fail. Damn you and your stubbornness Batman! *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening - ...Coming Home... - Red Hood brings the injured Batman home, but can he be welcomed with open arms? *2014-03-31 - Cutscene: The Awakening - Picking up the Pieces - Jason stops in to say goodbye, for a little while anyway. *2014-04-21 - On the Team - Batman and Batwing visit Wildcat to bring him into the team. Fifth Player's Logs *2014-06-17 - The Fall of the Black Bat - Batman encounters Cassandra Cain in the Batcave and takes her offline due to technical difficulties. *2014-06-28 - Charge of the Bat Brigade - A team of bats assaults Roulette's hideout. Talia loses her new protege, and Red Hood breaks the siege. *2014-07-06 - Battle of the Golden Age - Wildcat faces a new challenger: Bruce Wayne! *2014-07-11 - Starfire and the Bat - Batman comes to Titans Tower in search of some Dick. *2014-07-22 - The Hunt Begins - Batman brings an idea to Cassandra, and Cassandra finds something important. *2014-08-05 - Gather All Ye - The Kryptonians gather with the Bat Family to discuss Darkseid. Sixth Player's Logs *2015-09-23 - Why Did It Have to be Ninjas? - Batman and Wolverine beat up an army of ninjas. Nuff said. Seventh Player's Logs *2017-05-15 - Drama at the Disco - Batman vs Disco! Also, the washroom has some event or other going on... *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! Eighth Player's Logs * 2017-09-22 - Homecoming - Batman returns home and reunites with his first Robin and his son. Alfred shows the Bat Fam who the real boss is. * 2017-09-23 - Batman Returns - The bat family re-unites! Well, the girls are there too now. * 2017-12-01 - The Arkham Whites Mystery - Batman begins Cassandra's detective training with a classic. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken